


Evo

by ThePieIsALie



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Danger Room, More tags later, Mutant Reader, Reader-Insert, Under a different name, You join the x-men, mutant!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePieIsALie/pseuds/ThePieIsALie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You join the X-Men.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

(Ages may differ from actual time line.)

Reader:20

Kitty: 18

Nightcrawler: 22

Gambit: 24

Colossus: 18

Rogue: 24

Quicksilver: 21

 

Kitty Pryde was unable keep her foot from bouncing uncontrollably underneath the desk. As soon as it hit the top of the desk it would phase though half the desk before hitting the ground again. The class seemed unbearably long. She cast a glance at Kurt, who, as usual was actually interested in the class. Kitty had always assumed that once she became an X-Man and saved her teammates asses a few times, she wouldn't have classes anymore.

 

She was wrong.

The door to the classroom suddenly opened, and in walked in Storm, with her hand on the back of a girl looking around anxiously.  

“Students, this is Evelyn O’Neil, she’ll be joining the class.” Storm turned to leave and cast a glance at the class. “Be nice.”

Evelyn actually looked pretty freaked out, until Kitty reached over a tapped the seat next to her. Evelyn gave her a grateful smile and took a seat. Kurt looked up and gave Evelyn a smile too, and she furrowed her brow and his tail for a second, before returning the smile. After class went out, Evelyn walked to her new room, pushed open the heavy wooden door and look around. She didn't have much to unpack, so it was done pretty quick. She checked her schedule, and went down to mess hall. Kitty was there again and patted the seat next to her.

Evelyn took a seat “Thanks.”

A sudden burst of sulfur exploded next to her and Evelyn jumped, a blue force field erupting over her body.

“Guten tag!” The blue demon from earlier popped up next her. The force field dissipated, and Kitty burst into a fit of giggles.

“So-” Evelyn said “Teleportation.” “Yes” Kurt said. “And you, force fields?” “Yeah, Flyrogensis.” Evelyn stated. “I have partial control over them. Im hoping to gain full control here.”

Kitty nodded. “Oh! I have to introduce you to the other mutants!”

She grabbed Evelyn’s hand and pulled her to a room next door, where people were seated, playing poker.

Kitty pointed to a man with long dark hair and red eyes.

“Remy LeBeau” He said, with a heavy New Orleans accent. “But you can call me Gambit” He said, and kissed her hand. Evelyn could feel a blush began on her cheeks. The woman with white streaks in her hair swatted Gambit on the back of the head with her gloved hand.

“The name’s Rogue sweetheart, and you could shake my hand, just don’t do it if I don't have my gloves on.”

“Oh-okay,” Evelyn stuttered. Her damn social anxiety was off the walls.

A man covered in metal sat at the end of the table.

“And that’s Piotr Rasputin. He’s my boyfriend.” Kitty said proudly, rocking on her heels. “He has a sister I think you’d like, but i'm not sure where she’s off too. And obviously you know Kurt-” Kurt interrupted “In the Munich Circus, I was known as the incredible Nightc-” a voice sounded through the room and a breeze crossed the back of Evelyn's neck. A boy with silver hair stood few inches from her face, blaring Pink Floyd in his headphones. “Hi. I’m Quicksilver.”

He zoomed around her again, and Evelyn almost lost her balance trying to keep up.

“But you can call me Pietro. Or Peter, depending on which movie you watched.” Kitty rolled her eyes and swatted him on the arm. “You’ve been spending too much time around Deadpool again haven't you?” Evelyn’s head was filled with names and faces.

There were so many people she had yet to meet! As she lay awake in bed that night, she thought about all of the different people she'd met. She'd loved every single one of them, and she was so exited for the next day to come. Just before rolling over, she manipulated a force field on her ceiling. The little blue specks in the field had always reminded her of stars, and that's how she had fallen asleep for years. Her new life as Evo had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter was a bit boring/short because it's your first day and you basically just meet all the x-men and mutants. Reader's power will be expanded on, I promise it will actually be super cool. I don't know who to pair reader up with yet, so it'll probably be pretty flirtatious relationships for a bit. More mutants will enter the story later. 
> 
> I used an actual name and looks because it flows better but this is your story. Or someone very close to you, Idk.
> 
> I might actually end up using POVs for this story to better describe everything that's going on.
> 
> Comment below and leave a kudos!


	2. No Man is an Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The X-men discover a plan involving the feared Purifiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who doesn't follow comics or video games, a short description will be provided in the notes at the bottom and throughout this chapter.
> 
> I've decided to use first person, unless I use someone else's POV. 
> 
> This chapter was about 8 single spaced pages written by hand.
> 
> WARNING: Some violence.

It had been a month since you joined the Xavier's School. You had made good friends with Kitty and Kurt and some of the other mutants you had met. Rubbing sleep from  
your eyes, you wandered over to the bathroom where you washed your face and applied a bit of mascara. You dressed and tugged a brush through your hair before making  
your way down to the breakfast hall. You pushed open the heavy oak door and was confronted by the sight of Remy making toast.

"Bonjour Cherie." Remy greeted with a smile. He lifted up a piece of half buttered bread. "Toast?" 

You went over to grab it but Remy tapped his cheek with a malicious grin. "Ah, ah. For a kiss?" You snorted and plucked the toast out of his hand. "You wish LeBeau." You sat at the breakfast bar, reaching for the butter. 

Remy drummed his fingers on the counter top. "So chere, how about another round of poker se soir?" Remy asked. You smiled. "Sorry Remy, I'm still broke from the last time we played." Remy flipped his palms up. "Je t'avous chere I am quite practiced. In poker too." He added as an afterthought. You threw a napkin at him.

Rogue wandered in. "Remy, don't you have somewhere else to be?" She questioned, grabbing an apple with her gloved hand. Remy help up his hands as if in surrender. Rogue glanced at you and rolled her eyes, like you two had bonded over having to deal with Remy's flirtatious morning antics. You had grown to enjoy Rogue's company. You smiled at her and shrugged your shoulders in a "what can you do" way. 

After Rogue and Remy had left, you were left to your toast in silence. Frankly, you welcomed the silence. With people of all ages at the school, there was rarely and empty room. You enjoyed it.

The door opened and a whoosh of air flew in. Ah. You had spoken too soon. By the time Pietro had sat down comfortably, a full bowl of cereal had been poured. 

"Morning." He mumbled through his cereal. "Good-morning Pietro." You said cheerfully. 

 

***Unknown Person POV***

Getting down in the mud on his hands and knees, he set up his sniper. His jobs often called for odd hours, and getting down in the mud. He glanced through his tactically enhanced scope. Two mutant sat at the table. The silver-haired one, son of Magneto, he knew. He had super speed. He'd have to be extremely careful not to be noticed by them.  
He had to complete his mission.  
The girl, sitting across from Quicksilver, was new. No matter. Once he'd taken care of the two of them, it wouldn't matter who she was. 

 

***Pietro's POV*** 

He hadn't seen that coming.  
As the bullet pierced through the glass, he glanced at you. Familiar blue force fields were already beginning to erupt from your palms. What was left of the glass hugged the window pane, and the rest shattered to the floor. Pietro sprung into action, disposing of the bullet.  
This was becoming a regular routine for him.  
You were visibly shaken, your knees begging to be pulled up into your chest. He wanted to stay and comfort you, but whoever had shot that bullet was still out there.

And Pietro needed to catch him. 

***Your POV***  
By the time you had gathered your senses, Pietro and his super speed had dispersed. Kurt burst in, followed shortly by Kitty. 

"Liebchen! Are you alright?" Kurt asked, at the same time Kitty said "Where did they go?" 

You shakily pointed to the broken glass scattered across the floor. "Kurt could you teleport her? I need to get the Professor." Kitty spoke. Kurt nodded and picked you up, bridal style. Kitty phased through the walls. Setting his sights on the blur that was identifiable Quicksilver and the mystery shooter, Kurt teleported through the window, and with a BAMF! and a puff of sulfur, you were there.

Quicksilver sat on the sniper with his arms crossed. You waved the sulfur away and took a deep steadying breath. 

"Who are you?" You asked. 

The sniper coughed. "You mutants don't deserve rights. I've been sent to make sure you don't get them. At any cost."

Pietro looked up and you. Worry lined his eyes. "We should bring him to the professor soon." Pietro said as he lifted his weight only slightly off of the sniper, to secure him. The sniper took the opportunity to escape. Acting on instinct, you shot a force field at him, trapping him inside. The sniper looked at you his glare piercing through you.

You levitated him upwards, bringing him into the mansion with extreme caution. You stopped at the metal plated door. The basement was home to an extremely secure safe room, but it was also considered the X-Men's main base. Normal students usually were not allowed down. You glanced doubtfully at Kurt. The doors slid open, and Cyclops stood there.

"Is he sealed in?" Scott asked. You nodded.

"Okay, bring him in." Scott said. "Even me?" You squeaked. Scott glanced at you and the sniper and smiled."Even you." Kitty grinned and punched you in the arm  
playfully. You entered the professor's safe room. The Charles watched the sniper warily. Sitting him in a chair,he was secured down. Xavier put a hand on each side of his head staring into the sniper's eyes. "I can't help you if you can't help me" Charles spoke softly. Xavier's brow furrowed as years of the man's life were dug through, memories being revisited and secrets being uncovered. 

After a moment. Professor X removed his hands a glanced at all of you. "His name is Matthew Risman." Charles spoke softly. 

"Matthew Risman? As in Purifier Matthew Risman?"Cyclops said hurriedly. 

You raised your hand. "Who are the Purifiers?" 

Charles sighed. "The Purifiers are a religiously focused Anti-Mutant group. Their goal is the eventual genocide of every mutant on earth." 

Kitty fixed Risman with a sharp look. "Anti-mutant bigots? Color me surprised." She said sarcastically. 

Charles moved in front of Risman. "I know you lost people. People close to you. But you can't destroy good people lives because of how they were born." 

Matthew Risman fixed the professor with a glare. "Your kind doesn't deserve rights." 

Charles pinched the bridge of his nose. "Scott we must speak outside." Cyclops nodded and followed him out. 

You watched the duo exit the room. You looked at Risman. His jaw was clenched and he was staring at the ground. You certainly didn't have to be a mind reader to know he was upset. You resented the fact that he was angry. After all your kind was the one that was being targeted. Unfortunately, you knew from past experience you couldn't just knock sense into these types of people. 

 

***Unknown POV***

The professor came to a stop just outside, and waited for the doors to close for a safer conversation. "We should move him somewhere safer. He could so a lot of harm to the mutant kind. Risman is second in command. If the Purifiers are sending in heavily trained men already, more is sure to come, worse then ever."

Cyclops nodded. "I think I have an idea."

 

***Normal POV***  
It had been an hour since the capture and interrogation of Matthew Risman. You sprawled on your bed, staring at the ceiling.

It was a coping mechanism you had discovered when things got intense. Helped clear the mind. 

Suddenly, a series of quick and precise raps sounded at the door. It was Kitty. "The professor wants to see you." She chirped.

"Ooh,what'd you dooo?" Pietro smirked appearing behind you. You were about to retort, but he had already left. 

"Does he ever stop?" You questioned. Kitty shook her head solemnly. "Not as far as I can tell." 

You saluted Kitty, and started off towards the professor's office. "Good luck!' Kitty waved frantically. When you reached the door, the professor's voice sounded in your head. "Come in, Evo." You walked in taking a seat on one of the cushioned chairs. 

Finally the professor spoke. "What do you know about the X-men?" he asked.

"It's a group of the best and brightest students, dedicated to saving and helping anyone they can." You spoke. God you sounded like a textbook.

Charles nodded. "Yes, that's about right. You've gotten outstanding scores in all of your classes, and have placed well in training. And after you performance today and a discussion with Scott, I think your presence would be valued in the X-men."

Your heart thumped to your toes.

"Of course," The professor continued. "It is not a matter to take lightly and can be quite dangerous at times. You'll have to attend a few danger room scenarios with the teams, four times a week, and sleeping odd hours, but I think the X-Men need your talents."

"N-no, I mean- I can do that!" You stuttered. "Joining the X-Men. That's a great honor." 

Xavier smiled and shook your hand. "Then welcome to the X-Men."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matthew Risman is the second in command of the Purifiers, and is a trained sniper. The Purifiers are a religious focused group that believe it is their God-given duty to rid the earth of mutants. (Earth 616) 
> 
> The Danger Room is a pretty crazy and badass room with simulations that train the X-men. And, as the name implies, pretty dangerous. 
> 
> (Ps. I hope the flirting scenes didn't make you cringe. I read over it several times, and I did. Sorry!)


	3. Discretion is the Greater Part of Valor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about the reader's dark past. Some Kurt x Reader fluff ensues.  
> Reader is also assigned her first mission as an X-man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Graphic violence, due to reader's backstory.

Maybe your were in over your head...

Purifiers swarmed the room. Kitty was in the far corner. Lunging at one of the Purifiers, she dragged him underground, where only she resurfaced. Suddenly, a Purifier came up behind her, his gun readied to shoot. Before you could shout a warning to Kitty, Kurt teleported behind her, whipped out his sabers and in one quick x-shaped arc, took the Purifier down. 

It always amazed you, the extent of the other X-men's powers. Not only could they easily disarm enemies with their powers, no they were lethal with their extended training. You were only learning but you were agile and quick, and could throw a mean left hook. That is, if the enemy got close enough. So far though, you used your powers to help your teammates.

"Bub!"

Like now. 

You concentrated all of your powers to create an elastic substance, and spread it out to a group of Purifiers. With his claws and teeth bared, Wolverine launched forward, taking two down with him. The force of his jump ricocheted across the room, killing any remaining Purifiers. 

You fell to the ground, momentarily stunned. 

"That was good guys, good job" You huffed, your chest heaving. "How many Danger Room sessions do we have left this week?"

"About four." Wolverine responded gruffly.

Kitty pulled you up. "You did good today" she said. Wolverine nodded, one of the best compliments he could give.

You wandered down to your dorm to take a hot shower. After you were done, you dressed and slipped in between your sheets. Every bone in your body ached, but you were mostly relaxed. You were asleep even before you could project a force field on your bedroom roof.

***Reader's Dream POV***

Rage filled your stomach. They had killed them. All of them. You would never forgive. You looked up. He clutched his gun in his trembling fingers. His eyes wandered down to your hands, where an inky black field was crawling up your wrists. In one sudden movement, you pushed the onyx substance at the villager, taking down part of your house with him. Dust from the fallen house clouded your vision. Stepping out over the rubble, you saw a pool of fire cover your yard. 

***Normal Reader's POV***

You awoke with a start. Your throat was dry and your eyes felt swollen. Had you been crying? Throwing the covers off, you placed your feet on the cold floor, trying to ground yourself to reality again. You opened your door and tip-toed down the hall towards the kitchen. Kurt was sitting on one of the bar stools. 

"Can't sleep?" you asked quietly. 

Kurt shook his head. "It's a night where i cannot run from my demons." He said, running a hand through his tousled hair. 

You nodded. "I know the feeling. It's a night like that for me too." 

"When I was a child, I worked in a circus. People always looked at me funny there, at my tail, or skin, or eyes." Kurt started. "Some called me a demon. When I came to Xavier's, Kitty, who is now one of my closest friends now, was unnerved by my appearance. It was not until later we ere able to bond."

Kurt leaned back as far as he could. "I've been called a demon many times, Liebchen, perhaps it would be easier to act as one."

You grabbed his hand and took a deep breath. "When I was thirteen, my mutant power began manifesting. I was lucky to have been born to parents who were as understanding as possible. They were careful to keep me safe, and never let anyone know. The village I was born in, and grew up in, was very superstitious."

"One night, however, I guess the found out. They stormed my house. I was fifteen. Each one carried something, something meant to hurt me or my family. It was almost like a scene straight out of Frankenstein. My mum took me to the cellar, but before my father could join us, he was slaughtered. In cold blood. To get to me." You spat, hating to relive the memories. 

"I was just a child, my powers were barely under control. I couldn't save them then. They killed my mother too, she wouldn't move or let me go. She bled to death on my shoes."

Kurt closed his eyes and squeezed your hand. It gave you the courage to continue. 

"That night I discovered a more... lethal side to my powers. Ones i'd rather never use. I wiped out every villager that came to my house, with this dark substance. No light could shine through it. My parents died that night, because I couldn't protect them." You rested your had on your forehead, trying to calm yourself. "I left the village behind as soon a possible. I left everything behind I took on a new name and went out to create my own path. I chose the name Evelyn O'Neil, because my father's name was  
Neil, and my mother's was Eve. I guess deep down, I did it hoping they could forgive me for not being able to save them." 

Kurt opened his eyes again. "What is your real name then?" He asked carefully.

You took a deep breath. "Y/n. Y/l/n" 

Kurt nodded, testing it out. "Y/n. I like it. But, I assume your story doesn't end there?" 

"No, it doesn't." You managed a smile. "I lived on the run for three years, running from my past. Half of a village getting decimated in one night doesn't go unnoticed by the media however, and people began recalling certain details. At seventeen, my past caught up with me. Someone figured me out. I didn't want to use my lethal power, I was worried I would take it too far. So I stayed in captivity for a year and a half with Anti-Mutant activists. I eventually discovered a way to escape, and I heard about a safe pace for people like me."

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." You and Kurt said at the same time. 

"Turns out Xavier had already located me on Cerebro. I didn't want to come right away though, so I stayed undercover for a while longer, before Ororo convinced me to visit. So, I did." 

You laughed, remembering how scared you were that first day. How Kitty welcomed you and how Kurt had scared you at the dinner table. "My life here is the best it's been since my parents. I would never want to ruin it." You admitted to Kurt. 

"Thank you for telling me Liebchen. I'm glad you are here." Kurt whispered.

***Time Skip***

Sunlight streamed through the crack in your curtains. You rolled over to avoid it, and crashed into a half-asleep Kurt. He bolted up into a sitting position and looked down at you. "I wanted to make sure you had slept fine, you asked me to stay" He said quickly. Your heartbeat slowed to a normal rate. "Thank you, I hope you weren't too uncomfortable?" 

"No you are very cuddly." Kurt said. Both of you were getting increasingly awkward, so you slipped out of bed, thanked him again, and went to take a shower.

***Kurt's POV***

Kurt stared at the empty bed Y/n's body had previously occupied. He heard the shower start, and her soft humming. Even after she had fallen asleep the night before, he had stayed up, watching her body relax and her breathing even out. Once he'd realized it he had become embarrassed, and looked away, until she snuggled up to him, fitting together like a puzzle piece. He watched her serene face before wrapping his arms around her. He wondered if she knew how beautiful she really was. 

***Reader's POV***

You turned the water off and dried and dressed. Kurt was gone but Kitty was waiting for you by your door. It had become a routine for her to wait just outside your door. 

"Professor X wants to see us for a mission" She stated. "And was that Kurt I saw leaving your room?"

You cleared your throat. "He was just making sure I got to sleep okay. It was purely platonic, swear." 

Kitty cocked an eyebrow, and then shrugged. You pushed the door open for her and she playfully curtsied, before phasing through the wall next to it. You shook your head.

Professor X, Gambit, Scott, Kurt, Wolverine, Jean, Rogue and Colossus were all there. Kitty went to sit next to Colossus and you followed. You raised your hand. "Where's Angel, Magik, Quicksilver, Iceman, Wanda and Storm?" You asked.

"There on a mutant rescue mission" Scott said. They'll be back, but not before we finish this mission." 

"This mission is tracking down the rest of the Purifiers. One of their current leaders, the Leper Queen was spotted recently nearby." A picture of a badly burned woman flashed up in your mind.

"The Leper Queen had a very powerful mutant daughter, who at only a few months old could create sparks. At two, she set fire to the house, which resulted in her death, and the birth of the Leper Queen. She recently joined the Purifiers. She is a threat to us, and we need to try and stop her before more mutants die. She has attacked here before and will do it again."

"I'll send you the coordinates to your mission later." Scott finished. 

As everyone got up to leave the professor called you over. He put a hand on your shoulder and passed a box over to you. "It was made specifically for you" He said.

Opening it, a beautiful sleek suit greeted your eyes. It was a cheerful yellow and a deep black. The sleeves hooked around your thumbs, and the dark black fabric crawled up the sleeves and ended and the sides of your shoulders. 

"Thank you" You whispered.

The professor smiled. "Good luck. We'll see you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's dark lethal power was inspired by the Venom Symbiote. So feel free to imagine that while reading. 
> 
> And, chapter four will be the official reveal of Wade Wilson, aka. Deadpool!


	4. Strike While the Iron is Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evo and the X-Men take on the Leper Queen. But it doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some Violence.
> 
> This chapter was heavily based on the game Marvel Heroes 2016.

The Blackbird jet rumbled to life. Scott was sitting in the pilot's seat next to Jean. Kitty plopped down across from you. A small purple dragon was seated on her shoulder.

"You brought Lockheed?" you asked.

Kitty nodded. "My most trusted companion." She giggled after seeing your face. "After you of course."

Kurt raised his eyebrows at her statement.

"You're digging yourself a hole, Kitty" Rogue laughed. 

Each of you were dressed in your respective yellow uniforms. Today was the 'Leper Queen Mission' as you had already affectionately nicknamed it. You were going to have to land the X-Jet a few miles away from the hidden Purifier cabin, as to not attract attention. The night air was sticky and humid. A few stars dotted the sky.

"Remember, the place is crawling with Purifiers, so be careful. Don't get yourself in a situation you can't get out of." Scott directed the group.

You walked a bit further, carefully avoiding fallen branches that could snap under your feet. Kitty kept one hand anxiously on the hilt of her katana.

Suddenly, Wolverine stopped dead in his tracks. He lifted his nose to the looming trees and sniffed. It almost looked comical. "I smell... tacos... A few meters ahead." You couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his statement, but you continued to tread carefully anyways. You didn't know how dangerous a Purifier guard could be (who ate tacos on the job) so you kept a force field in front of you and your teammates. 

Someone dropped down from a nearby branch, landing in a classic super-hero position. "You're good Wolvie." He was wearing a red and black suit. Two katanas had been sheathed on his back. Various guns and knives were strapped on his uniform. You glanced around. The other X-Men didn't seem alarmed, just vaguely... annoyed?

"What are you doing here?" Jean whispered to the newcomer.

You leaned over to her. "Can't you do the psychic shit and look in his head?" Jean shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

The man in the red spandex approached you. "I can block 'psychic shit' out." He gave you a once over. "Love the uniform by the way guys."

"Um-" You started raising a finger.

"Pool, Dead" He said extending a hand. Taco grease still stained the gloves.

"Oh, I'm-" 

"Cute, I know" 

"What are you doing here Wade?" Colossus asked. "You know what happend last time we met."

"I'm helping! I'm a good friend who is helping!" Wade winked at you.

"Fine, let's go." Scott said. "Try not to do anything stupid."

"No promises." Wade laughed. 

You walked a bit further. Deadpool nudged Kitty. "Hey, wanna trade your stabby thing for my stabby things? Mine are collector's items" He whispered to her.

"They still have dried blood on them." Kitty pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Wade mused. 

Wolverine suddenly stopped and crouched again, shoving an arm out to stop us. Wade bumped into him.

"Shh, we're not alone." Wolverine whispered.

"Like, in the universe?" Wade whispered back.

You sighed internally. Although, he was kind of funny.

"Two guards are posted at the door." Wolverine pointed out.

"Okay, let's plan our attack" Scott whispered.

"Problem, mes amis." Gambit pointed.

"Shit." You muttered. Wade was already making his way towards one of the guards. He unsheathed one of his katanas and placed it on the guard's throat. "Sphincter says what?" Wade said before almost -gleefully- splitting his throat. He dropped the body of the Purifier. "Aw man, I killed him too fast for him to respond."

"Bummer." You sighed sarcastically.

Meanwhile, Rogue had flown Gambit to the second guard and had taking care of him. You entered the base slowly. Wolverine was keeping his senses hyper-aware. Jean spoke up.

"The codes to the Leper Queen's room are being held by Reverend Sinclair. Professor Xavier just relayed the information. We need to move quickly." 

"Too bad Quicksilver wasn't here." You joked. Kitty gave you a half grin and Kurt gave a hearty thumbs up.

Scott began relaying information. "Kitty, Colossus, Rogue and Jean will take the outside, keep any oncoming members away from us and the Reverend. Wolverine, Evo, Nightcrawler, Gambit and I will go find Sinclair.

Scott turned to Deadpool who was scratching his thigh with a .45

"Wade, don't get in the way."

"Aye aye Captain!" Wade gave a sloppy salute. 

You started forward slowly, you hands held in front of you. Everyone seemed to be on edge. You peeked around a darkened hallway and pressed you back up against a wall. "There's a group of them just ahead Scott." You spoke in a hushed whisper.

The Purifiers were sitting around a wooden crate, playing a game of cards. They all wore long dark robes, with a white cross sewn on the front. One of the bigger men, Sinclair maybe, had a metal crucifix next to him. In the middle, where the pieces connected sat a blue crystal. Kurt teleported to a pipe on the roof and it made a tiny noise. Gambit ran forward with his bo staff and slammed it into the ground. He picked up the playing cards from the table and charged them with kinetic energy. He sent them out at anyone wearing the black and white robes. Kurt teleported down and tied one up. Wolverine caught one that was about to escape, and you trapped him against the wall like a bug trapped in a web. Scott fired two optic blasts at one who reached for a weapon.

The tall one, Sinclair, grabbed the crucifix. The stone in the middle began glowing. "Infidels! Bring God's wrath upon them!

Right away, a low grumble started in your ears, like thunder, before gradually turning into a dull ringing and then a shrill squeak. Everyone's hands flew to their ears, trying to block it out. 

With what courage you could muster, you reached a hand out shakily and shot the Sinclair down. He reached the ground, unconscious from the fall. As soon as Sinclair hit the ground, the ringing stopped. Scott leaned down and pushed aside his robes. The codes were hidden in his pockets. 

"Guess it was Sinclair." You said out loud.

The Leper Queen's hideout was strangely barren. There were no Purifiers guarding it. You heard Kurt whisper a prayer under his breath.

Suddenly, Jean's voice sounded in your head. "We have trouble out here, the Leper Queen is gone, and the Purifiers are heading for the Blackbird. I repeat, they are heading for the Blackbird." Even from inside your head, Jean sounded panicked. 

"Shit." You gasped. 

You all made it there as fast as possible. Jean Grey was right.

The Purifiers were weaving through the trees, wielding all sorts of weapons, all of them heading for the X-Jet. You approached the nearest Purifier and blocked his first punch. You slammed a knee into his stomach and he fell to the ground. The only thing on your mind was keeping the Blackbird safe.

You ran over to Kitty and trapped three more Purifiers under a force field. She jabbed her katana into one and as the Purifier fell, Kitty ducked, allowing Lockheed to deliver a steady wave of fire to any more Purifiers. 

When the path was clear enough to scramble to the X-Jet, everyone ran and buckled themselves in. Deadpool was still shooting so you grabbed him by the collar and dragged him in. The engine stuttered and then hummed to life. 

The plane ride back to the mansion was tense. Nobody knew where the Leper Queen had gone, and the X-Men were back at square one. Everyone blamed themselves, but you could tell Scott took it especially hard. Jean put a comforting hand on his thigh, to which Logan raised his eyebrow.

Kitty had a streak of dirt on her cheek, and even Deadpool was quiet.

The Blackbird landed and you all exited, the stench of failure following you back to your dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one of those chapters that was incredibly hard to write, mainly writer's block. But hopefully you enjoyed it none the less!
> 
> The Blackbird is the X-Men's primary source of transport. In the movies it was referred to as the X-Jet. 
> 
> Lockheed is Kitty Pryde's small pet purple alien dragon. Need I say more? 
> 
> More Friday!


	5. A Friend in need is a Friend Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets the mutants from the Mutant Rescue Team. Some friendly banter pursues. And then, the mission becomes more dire then ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this whole chapter while listening to "Heathens" by Twenty One Pilots. Yes, it's that good. (It'll also be on the Suicide Squad soundtrack!!!) 
> 
> Also, in September, I will be starting a new fic.
> 
> This fanfiction will follow you (the reader) as you venture through the Marvel Universe. Places and people you'll see/meet include:
> 
> -Daredevil (Comics + TV)  
> -Jessica Jones (Comics + TV)  
> -Iron Fist (Comics)  
> -Hell's Kitchen  
> -Spider-Man (Comics + Movies)  
> -Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (TV)  
> -And, the Avengers! (Comics + Movies)
> 
> Stay tuned for more!

The team from the Leper Queen Mission were all gathered in the X-Mansion's rec-room. They were playing poker. You had a feeling you were going to lose, you had a terrible hand. You were also pretty sure Deadpool was playing with UNO cards.

"When's the Mutant Rescue Team returning?" you asked Jean.

"Soon, I think." She answered vaguely. She seemed to be concentrating hard.

You nodded. "I've been wanting to meet Illyana and Wanda."

Wade grinned under his mask, (Which yes, he was still wearing.) "Scarlet Witch? More like the Scarlet Bit-"

The door flew open and a slightly tousled Quicksilver showed up next to Deadpool.

"Hey, hey! I didn't see you there." Deadpool greeted before throwing his cards on the table. "All in!" He shouted and scurried off. 

Gambit glanced at the table. "Are those?..."

"Uno cards? Yes." You laughed. 

Quicksilver peered over your shoulder. "You have a terrible hand." He informed you. He went around to Kitty's side and peered over her shoulder. "She has worse, though."

Kitty groaned. "Pietro! I was bluffing!" 

The door opened again and Storm and the rest of the team entered, including a woman in a red cape, a girl with a giant sword and a man with beautiful wings. Colossus managed to pull himself out of his chair. "Illyana!" He greeted gleefully.

Illyana leaned the sword on her hip and leaned in to the hug. You rested your arm of the back of your chair. "Heya." you greeted. You extended your hand politely "Kitty has told me lots about you." 

Illyana glanced at your hand and gave you a hug instead. 

"This is Wanda Maximoff." The woman in the scarlet red suit stepped forward and shook your hand.

"Was that Deadpool?" She asked you.

"You know him?" You replied.

"Unfortunately." She grimaced.

"Glad you could be here Wanda. Copyright's a bitch." Deadpool called from the hallway. You shrugged your shoulders. Sometimes, Deadpool's jokes went over your head.

When all of you were seated comfortably around the Rec Room, Scott rolled Xavier in. There were many mutants in the room. All were ready to do whatever it took to help the mutant cause. 

"This mission is going to take all the force we have." Xavier began. "Which is why I've sent the Mutant Rescue Team to get a key member for our team." Xavier nodded at the man with the white wings. While Xavier debriefed you all, you made a mental note to introduce yourself to the new mutant. 

***  
After the meeting you wandered around the vast hallways of the school. You were trying to get yourself ready to talk to the new mutant, code named 'Angel'. Although he had the physicality of an angel, you wondered if he was really more devil. 

Kitty came up through the floor, looking flustered. 

"Oh hey Kitty." you greeted.

"Hey" She beamed at you, and then took off in the opposite direction. 

"Oh bye Kitty" you muttered. 

You turned a corner and bumped into the chest of none other than Angel. You were sure your cheeks turned 50 shades of red. 

He smiled at you. "Hey, you're the newest X-Man aren't you?" 

"That's me." You flipped your palms up and gave a weak thumbs up.

"I'm Warren. You?"

"Um, Evo. Would you like to train sometime?" You asked him.

"Sure, if you go out to dinner with me." He gave you a million-dollar smile. You were about to respond when puff of sulfur came up just behind you.

"Liebchen! Wade is missing!" Kurt yelled in your ear. "and Kitty!"

You were about to panic and run to Cerebro and the Professor, but Warren stopped you. 

"I'm pretty sure I saw Kitty with Wade. She looked pretty pissed, something about Wade telling her there was one wall she would never get through, but that he could?"

"Oh no, I know where Wade is..." you ran towards the spot where Kitty had appeared out of the floor earlier. Sure enough, she was standing just above it, yelling to Wade. "I'm not letting you out until you tell me what the 'Fourth Wall' is" Kitty shouted. 

"Oh hey, guys." She waved to you when you approached. You laughed. "Come on Kitty, let the poor man out." 

"Fine" She gave a dramatic sigh and phased underground, returning with Wade. 

"Thank you Kitty." You said. 

"Whatever, I'm gonna go find Bobby. He keeps it cool." She said, and sauntered off. You rolled your eyes at her pun.

***

You were sitting on the examination table. Dr. McCoy was checking over all of the X-Men, making sure they were ready for the next mission. Kitty was to your left, and Scott was to your right. Scott had his eyes shut.

"You know Scott, if you're going to lead us in to battle, you should at least know where you're going." Kitty pointed out. 

You snorted and grabbed your sweater from the table and slipped off. You pushed open the door and began walking back to your dorm. Kurt was waiting for you outside. "Liebchen, when will you tell the others? About... you?"

You sighed, slipping into your sweater. "I don't know Kurt, but I need you to keep this in between us, okay? Please." 

Kurt nodded, staring into your eyes. "You have my word." He said in his thick German accent. 

When you had arrived at your dorm, Kurt pulled open the door for you. You gave him a quick hug. "See you tomorrow Kurt."

***

You had spent most of the night up with Gambit. He taught you some swear words in French, and you exchanged some words (Or what you could remember) from seventh grade Latin. You went to bed feeling more then a little tired. 

You were just about to fall asleep when knocks sounded at the door. It was Remy. And he was already suited up. You instantly knew something was wrong. 

"What is it Remy?" you asked carefully. 

"Chere, It's Kitty. She's been taken."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next few chapters, the Reader gets to have a relationship with one of the X-Men men. Here are the options. Let me know which one you want in the comments. The most repeated name will be the one I put into the story, as reader's romantic interest;  
> A) Angel  
> B) Nightcrawler  
> C) Gambit  
> D) Quicksilver  
> E) Deadpool  
> F) No one, keep writing it as is


	6. A Problem Shared is a Problem Halved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evo and the team search desperately for Kitty. They find her and find out this mission is bigger then the X-Men ever thought. Tensions rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit darker. It also ends in a bit of a cliffhanger. 
> 
> Again, violence in this chapter, (At the end of the story)

A moment passed before the depth of Gambit's words sunk in. You pushed by him, and ran towards Kitty's dorm and shoved the door open. The bed was neatly made. That was your first indication that something had happend. Kitty had always been unbearably messy. A pair of socks were hung over her laundry hamper, and in the corner, the only window in the room was open. The curtains rippled in the wind, almost eerily. Some one came into the room came in behind you. You turned quickly and faced the Professor. 

"Who... who could have done this?" you hissed through your teeth. 

"She left this." Xavier held a chess piece towards you.

"What is this?" You asked, turning the piece over in your fingers.

"A queen." Xavier said.

You pondered this for a moment, and then, a moment of clarity. "The Leper Queen." you whispered. "She did this?" 

Xavier sighed. "Not her alone. She must be working with someone else, someone smart."

"We need to find her Xavier, please." You begged. 

Xavier nodded. "The coordinates are already set." 

***  
You entered the hangar. Hank McCoy greeted you.

"We've been attempting to track the Leper Queen since the team returned. We believe we've found her new base." Hank said. 

You nodded gratefully. "Thank you Doctor McCoy." 

You entered the plane. Most of the X-Men were already strapped in. Illyana looked as if she'd been crying, her eyes were red and swollen. You gripped her hand.

"We'll find her Illyana." You promised. You just hoped you could keep it. Colossus wrapped a protective arm around Illyana, and she leaned in to his embrace. The plane was wrapped in a heavy coat of sadness. Kitty had essentially grown up in the X-Men and she had left a lasting effect on each one. You sat next to Quicksilver who had his headphones over his ears, but you could tell that there was no music playing. 

Kurt was one of the last ones to enter the Blackbird. When he saw you when went directly over to you, and without saying a word, he embraced you. You gripped him back, your arms wrapped around his neck and your face buried in his shoulder. 

He finally spoke. "We'll find her." He told you, the same promise you gave to Illyana, but nobody was really certain anybody could keep it. 

***  
You entered the base. It was mostly dark, it seemed to be running off back up generators. You had your hands held in front of you, but you were moving quickly, desperate to find your friend. You checked every door you went by. Kurt followed close behind you. 

You opened another door, exactly the same as the rest and entered the room. Kitty sat behind a glass cell and when she saw you she jumped to her feet, her palms pressed up against the glass, a look of desperation in her eyes. 

"Kitty!" You shouted, running towards the cell. "Kurt we need to get in there!" You said. He nodded and tried to teleport, but nothing happend. He shook his head. 

"I can't." he said in disbelief. 

Pietro came in behind you. He placed his hand on the cell. "Don't worry, I've done this before, when I helped get my dad out of super max." You raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kurt. 

Pietro lifted his palms and pressed them into the glass. Nothing happend. "The cell must be inhibiting our powers." You muttered. "It's why Kitty hasn't been able to escape yet." 

Jean and Scott ran in."Oh thank God." Jean whispered. Cyclops had a look of relief etched across his face. "There should be a key pad, there's a code I found in one of the Purifiers mind." Jean said. 

"Over here!" You shouted, waving Jean over. She typed in a code and the door hissed open. You ran in. "Wait- it might not be safe!" Jean yelled. You were already on your knees holding Kitty in your arms. 

"It's the end of us, the end of us." She was whispering. 

"What do you mean Kitty?" You muttered, brushing hair out of her face. 

"She's incoherent." Jean whispered. 

Colossus and Illyana came in behind you and pried Kitty's body out out of your arms. "We need to take her back to the X-Jet, it will be safer for her there." Illyana said, touching your arm. You nodded. 

When everyone had left the room, you got up. You shoved the door open with your power. You knew where you needed to go. It was obvious. The door was heavy. A rock archway was just above it. You tore it open almost effortlessly. A lone chair stood in the middle of the room. It almost resembled a throne. Sitting atop was her. The Leper Queen. A slow smile etched across her face. 

"Oh I have made you angry." She whispered. 

"Don't" you warned, clenching her fists. 

"You came alone. Do you really think you can kill me on your own?" She laughed, her smile never leaving her face. "Oh, you're mad because we took the girl, aren't you? What was her name?" 

"Stop." You whispered. You could feel it starting. The slow burn in your stomach. You mind was shutting off, letting whatever else it was take over. 

"She cried for her X-Men for hours while she first came here. She eventually stopped when we took what we needed from her." She took a step down from her throne. "And now, you're here. But when they find out who you really are, do you think they'll let you stay?" She pulled a gun from her pants and turned the safety off. She pointed it at you. "They'll never love you when they find out who you really are." 

"Shut up!" You cried, and shot the gun out of your hands. You saw it. The inky black poured out of your hands. You startedin her stomach. She gasped and clutched at her shirt. You could feel it growing, feeding over her intestines and all the way to her heart. You were going to tear her apart from the inside out. It happend in a single loud pop. The Leper Queen fell to the floor, unmoving. Her blood stained your cheeks and your uniform. The uniform- you didn't know if you deserved it anymore. 

You collapsed to the floor on your knees, still as a stone. Your hair covered your face like a curtain. You heard footsteps running towards the room. 

"What the hell?" Wolverine muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments you left!


	7. The End of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is focused on the next villain in this story. You may know him as Mister Sinister. No X-Men in this chapter, sorry! (But still essential to the story.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title refers to the sentence Kitty kept muttering in the previous chapter.
> 
> Ps. Happy Canada Day dudes. I wore my Deadpool shirt.

***UNKNOWN POV***

_Present Day, Purifier Hidden Base_

"Sir, the Sentinels from Trask Industries have been assembled." The Purifier said, a shake in his voice.

The other stood enveloped in darkness by the window. "Wonderful. Take me to them." He said in a long, deep gravelly voice. "Did you program them the way I wanted?"

"Yes sir." The young Purifier carefully pronouced each word. The other stepped away from the darkness and revealed himself. The Purifier took a step back unwittingly. The other had pale papery and wrinkled skin. A long shredded cape rested on his shoulders. And, in the middle of his forehead, sat a large ruby-like jewel.

"Right this way, sir." The Purifier said, motioning to the door.

The other straightened and gave the Purifier a long look before saying, "Call me Mister Sinister."

The Purifier brought Mister Sinister to the lab. A long, large row of the massive metal men stood there. Each one stood, empty, their heads bowed and hand at their sides, waiting for a command. Mister Sinister montioned for the team to start the Sentinels. The first one moved to life. 

" **MULTIPLE THREATS DETECTED IN THIS SECTOR."** The Sentinels chanted in usnision, before one of them raised a hand at the larger group of Purifiers and blasted a steady stream of fire at them. All of the Purifiers groaned and fell to the floor, thier robes on fire. Mister Sinister approached the young Purifier who was frantically attempting to put out the flames. 

"You have betrayed us." The Purifier whispered.

Mister Sinister grinned and leaned down to the charred face of the Purifier. "No. I have made a great advancement." 

 

***

_The Day Before Kitty is Rescued - Purifier Hidden Base_

Mister Sinister walked out of the lab and wandered over to where they were keeping his specimen. She was the last blood sample he needed, the last puzzle peice to create the ultimate mutant. Or so he hoped anyways. 

He pushed open the door to the containment block. The subject sat curled in a corner pressed into the two interlocking walls, slamming her bare palm into the wall, and Mister Sinister watched her from his perch. Apparently this young mutant could move through walls like the every-day human moved through air particles. 

"You won't be able to use your powers, young one. This containment cell won't allow it." Mister Sinister said, motioning around him.

The subjet's eyes drew downward and her shoulders visibly drooped. She scoffed and turned away from his prying eyes. 

Mister Sinister grinned. "My, you are a fascinating subject. I really must see what makes you tick." 

"Yeah? Come inside and find out. I don't need powers to kick your ass." Kitty threatened, turning to face him once more. 

Mister Sinister stepped forward. "Very well." He tapped a few numbers on the pad next to the cell and the door opened soundlessly. Kitty sent a fist at Mister Sinister's face, and he easily blocked it. He wrenched her wrist back and pulled a hidden needle out of his clothing, jabbing it into Kitty's side. Her mouth dropped open in a slight O. 

"What did you do?" She whispered, clutching her side. 

"I needed a small vial of your blood." Mister Sinister said, re-locking her cell. He stood outside of it, watching her. "I have dedicated centuries of my life to creating the perfect mutant. Testing genomes, taking blood samples. Of course, most mutants might not survive, but my work requires me to become a 'monster' if you will. And you, Katherine Pryde, were the last blood sample I needed." 

Kitty stared at him in disbelief. "You're literally sick. Like, something is wrong with you. I recommend at least 100 hundred years of therapy." Kitty said.

"You X-Men were always so careless with blood samples, after all of the battles you've had. It really wasn't hard. You, however, always in some sort of intagible form were very difficult to get a sample from. Most of the blood samples I collected were easy. Except you and your friend. The one who is more powerful then she knows."

"Evo?" Kitty whispered.

"Is that what she calls herself now?" Mister Sinister laughed. "I got her blood samples after tracking her for a year. Some of my 'assistants' posed as anti-mutant activists and took her into captivity when she was younger." 

Mister Sinister turned on his heel to leave the room. Kitty banged on the walls with her fists. "Wait, what do you mean 'that's what she calls herself now?'" Kitty yelled. 

"All in good time my child." Mister Sinister reached for the keypad by the cell. "Now, we'll be transporting you soon, so i'm afraid we'll have to put you out for a few hours."

"Wait-" Kitty yelled.

Mister Sinister pressed a button and the chamber filled with a light gas. Kitty coughed before collapsing to the ground. 

  
***KITTY DREAM POV***

Kitty busted into the room, her katana brandished. Mister Sinister stood at the end of the room, typing into a computer screen. He turned when he sensed her presence, and raised his hands, like he was in Frankenstien or something.

"Behold, my creations." He declared. Kitty felt she was prepared for whatever was in those... cocoons. 

The first two opened, and a Wolverine look-alike came charging at her. And then, Evo. But she was diffrent.  Clone Evo knocked the weapon out of Kitty's hands and pressed her against the wall. 

"This isn't you!" Kitty gasped, struggling against her friend's hold. A dark matter formed in palce of the force fields in Clone Evo's hands, and there was a deep look of desperation is her eyes.

" _She's going to kill me_." Kitty realized, and in a desperate attempt to free herself, Kitty scrambled to the floor and retrived her weapon and plunged the katana in Clone Evo's stomach. Clone Evo's grip loosend and she fell to the floor. "Thank you." Clone Evo whispered, her last words still imprinted on her lips.

Kitty only noticed Clone Wolverine's claws sticking through her stomach when it was too late. As Kitty slumped to the floor next to Clone Evo's body, he whispered something to her.

"It's the End of Us." 

 

*****Leper Queen's Base, Present Day.*****

Mister Sinister watched her thrash around in her cell. Whatever Kitty was seeing in her dream world would obviously incapacitate her for a while, physically. When she came to, all of her early bravado had faded, and she cried. She cried for her X-Men, before loosing all sense of herself and curling up into a ball.

The Leper Queen watched her. Mister Sinister smiled. How easy it was to control the Leper Queen and her Purifiers. They were nothing more then bugs in his eyes. At this point the Leper Queen was more then willing to sacrifice herself to his cause. 

Mister Sinister recalled the decimation he had left behind at the Purifier's Hidden Base. The Sentinels had made quick work of them, ripping the base apart and any humans in it. He had left the base as a smouldering pile of ash, taking with him his subject and the vials of blood. He was sure his clones would be sucessful this time, and he could finally put his journey, and himself, to rest. 

He exited the containment room and motioned for the Leper Queen to follow him. He walked her to her makeshift throne room, when he heard voices. Voices he knew all too well. X-Men voices. 

"They're here!" Mister Sinister whispered, almost childlike. He returned to his normal composure. "You know what you must do. Keep her occupied, sacrifice what you must." Sinister told the Leper Queen. 

"I will." She gave her promise as the voices came closer. 

"Farewell." He said and departed, taking off towards his makeshift lab. He musn't be seen by any of the X-Men, so he hurried, packing away the samples and tools he'd need. He rushed through the maze of hallways, distancing himself as far as possible away from the X-Men. From far back in the maze, he heard a pop, and then silence. He burst outside and rushed to his own jet. He sat and the pilot rose above the clouds. 

Mister Sinister opened the briefcase and examined the vials. Not a single fingerprint marred the glass. When they landed, he entered his base, his private, personal one. This base represented his whole life. He lined the vials of blood next to eachother, and picked up a scalpel, approaching the mutant tied to his table. The mutant thrashed against his bonds, attmpting to free himself.

"Don't struggle, you have been chosen to be better." Mister Sinister made a thin, clean cut along the mutant's stomach. " My journey is nearly over, and so is yours." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mister Sinister aka. Nathaniel Essex was a biologist in the 1859. He wanted to bring perfection to the human race, with genetic mutation. His son was a driving force in his dream, as he was born with birth defects. Many people mocked his theories and so, he became bitter. Essex stated that if becomimg a monster was what it took for he work to progress, he would become a monster. 
> 
>  
> 
> In this story, Mister Sinister managed to program the Sentinels so that they attacked human genetics instead of the mutant genome. Because Mister Sinister has manipuated genetics, he was spared. (And so he could betray the Purifiers after he got what he needed from them.) Hopefully, this makes sense!


	8. Not a Chapter

Hello readers!  
I have given up on this story, and probably won't be continuing it, but that you to everyone who commented and left kudos! Ps. yeah just ignore the additional notes

**Author's Note:**

> I update this story once or twice weekly. Thanks for reading!


End file.
